


Time on my hands

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: motherly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VAMB Ficlet Challenge with given first sentence: "I've never had so much time on my hands…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time on my hands

"I've never had so much time on my hands…" Janeway said to her mom as she watched the older woman make them a pot of coffee.

"You need a man I your life." Her mother simply stated and glanced over her shoulder to watch her daughter expression. "Go on a date."

"A what?" she exclaimed, completely taken by surprise with the suggestion.

"A date, honey. You know, going out to dinner, have a few drinks and make conversation with a man. Maybe goodnights kiss when he walks you up to the door afterwards." Gretchen wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of a clearly annoyed Janeway.

"MOTHER!"

"What?" she almost laughed out loud when she saw the redness creep into her daughters cheeks.

Janeway smiled too, actually seeing the fun in all this. Her mother just wanted her to feel happy and maybe she was right. Maybe she did have to go on a date. She had felt a little lonely since they got back from the Delta Quadrant.

While there, she had always had Chakotay by her side. There had been nothing romantically going on between them, but he had been a constant companion, a dear friend. He was always there for her when she needed him, in good and bad times.

Come to think of it, when she found out he was romantically involved with Seven, she had felt something she wasn't very proud of. She had felt jealous. At first it had just been that feeling, but as things went on between them, other feelings had washed over her. Betrayal, hurt and most of all, loneliness.

Maybe she had to admit to herself that Chakotay had meant more to her than she had dared to believe or imagine while on Voyager.

Janeway grew quiet as she thought about her relationship to the man and her mother felt sad for her. She placed a gentle hand on Kathryn's forearm and squeezed it, bringing her back out of her reverie.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"I'm fine." Her standard answer, but a mother always knows better.

"Call him." She suggested.

Kathryn blinked, took a sip of her cup and looked her mother in the eyes. "Maybe I will." She said and stood up. She put her hand on the older woman's shoulders and gave her a kiss on the check. "Thank you." She whispered in her ear and headed to her father's office to make a long overdue call.

\--------------------

The dark cloud hanging over her daughters head, gave Gretchen a fair idea of what didn't happen. She hadn't gotten hold of Chakotay. She watched Kathryn in silence, knowing well enough to leave her alone when she was in this mood.

Ever since she was a teenage girl, she had acted like this when something hadn't gone her way. She plopped down on the couch, pulled her knees up and rested her chin on top of them. What was different this time was that she saw the flickering of a tear that rolled down her face. No matter how angry she was, or how sad, she had always refused to cry. Until now.

Gretchen's heart sank seeing her daughter so vulnerable. Those seven years had left their mark… or did Chakotay?

She stood up from her seat across and sank down next to her daughter, pulling her into a loving motherly embrace. Kathryn laid her head on her mother's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"I miss him." Kathryn admitted, not only to her mother, but mostly to herself.

"I know." She said and kissed the top of her head.

They sat there for some time, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Gretchen got up to see who their visitor was.

"Perfect timing! Come in." Gretchen greeted Chakotay, who looked at her a little confused.

"I didn't know you were expecting me."

"I wasn't, but I'm glad you're here." She reached up and gave him a warm welcoming hug. Chakotay immediately felt at ease, and oddly enough, home.

Gretchen led him to the living area, where she had left her daughter on the couch. She turned around and gestured to Chakotay to be quiet. Kathryn had apparently fallen asleep and she didn't want to disturb her. She motioned to follow her to the kitchen instead.

"Coffee?" she asked when they were out of hearing range.

"Gladly."

"How do you take it?"

"White and two sugars, please."

Gretchen prepared his cup without comment and Chakotay had to smile. Kathryn would've already pulled a face, loving her coffee strong and black. Maybe she had that from her father.

"I'm more of a tea fan myself, but I'll drink it like this too, unlike Kathryn." She said and put the cup in front of him.

"I assumed it was a trait from her father. She'd cry murder if she could, when I ask her a coffee like this." Chakotay chuckled and took a sip. This was so much better than the replicated stuff on Voyager, even he could taste that. "Maybe that's why after a while she just offered me tea instead of macerating the coffee."

Chakotay noticed Gretchen was just watching him with a sad look on her face. He wondered if he had said anything to upset her. "You seem lost in thoughts." He tried.

"She has missed you." She got straight to the point.

"I've missed her too." He admitted without hesitation.

"Aren't you in a relationship?"

"Not anymore. While I was occupied with all the debriefings, Seven realized there were more interesting things to pursue than a romantic relationship. She felt she had plenty of time to do that later."

"Oh."

"I actually wasn't really surprised. And not at all heartbroken with her sudden decision."

Gretchen crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her head, wanting him to continue as she sensed he had more important things to say to her.

Chakotay looked down into his cup and sighed. "I realized my heart wasn't hers to have. Someone else has already stolen it, years ago."

He hadn't noticed that Gretchen had approached him until she laid a reassuring hand on his arm to draw his attention. "And you have stolen hers!" she simply stated and smiled warmly.

Chakotay's heart filled with hope and his own smile lightened up his face. He half turned to walk back to the living area where Kathryn lay, but Gretchen held his arm. He looked at her questioningly.

"Welcome home!" she smiled again and nodded for him to hurry.

Quietly he kneeled down next to Kathryn's sleeping form. He brushed away a lock of hair from her beautiful face and softly kissed her cheek. She stirred a little, but didn't wake. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing her delicate fingers.

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

With that, Kathryn slowly opened her eyes and he could see tears forming.

"Say that again." She whispered.

"I love you."

She sneaked her hand behind his head and pulled him closer to her, only an inch separated them. "I love you too." She breathed and sealed it with a kiss.

 

THE END


End file.
